Reflections
by AngeLhearteD
Summary: Anger, hate, guilt, respect, friendship. Kai and Tala's thoughts about each other, taken from different stages during seasons 1 and 3. COMPLETE.
1. Heartbeat

_Here I am, with another beyblade fic. This focuses on Kai and Tala, at different points during seasons 1 and 3. Each chapter will alternate between the two: so this chapter is from Kai's point of view, and the next is from Tala's and so on until we reach the end. _

_Please note that all my fics are non-yaoi so the material in this fic should not be interpreted as anything more or other than friendship. That is all I intend it to be and I am the author. I hope no-one will take this the wrong way and get offended: I just don't write yaoi: I hope you will read the story anyway, regardless._

**Disclaimer: **'Beyblade' and 'G-Revolution' and all associated characters and names are property of © Aoki Takao · BB3Project, TV Tokyo, licensed by d-rights Inc. I do not own Beyblade in any way and in writing this fiction I am not making a single cent/penny/any other form of currency. So don't sue. Please.

**Reflections**

**_By AngeLhearteD_**

**Chapter I: Heartbeat**

I failed. I lost. I almost died. Part of me wishes I had. Nothing matters anymore. I'm no longer the strongest. I'm no longer the best.

I'm sorry, Tala. For everything. You welcomed me back into your team so readily. Despite everything I had done to you. Despite the past. You were smiling on that day. That day you offered your hand in a gesture of goodwill and forgiveness. You were a fool. I am the fool. A fool to abuse the trust you gave so willingly. You thought I was rejoining your team because I wanted to win the tournament with you.

For Russia.

You didn't know I had my own selfish reasons for returning. Or maybe you knew all along. Sometimes I'd catch you looking at me with an expression on your face you only use when you secretly know something and are unwilling to talk about it. You always tended to give me those long, hard looks. Like you wanted to figure me out; what my mood was, which Kai you were talking to, what I would do next. Like you wanted to burn a hole through my mind with those eyes and extract the truth from me.

I think you knew all along. Bryan and Spencer were suspicious of first but it wasn't long before I had them fooled. They thought I was really back. Not just in body, but in mind. Spencer always looked like he was proud to have me on the team. Bryan even smiled at me once, when I made a comment about the competition. I never fooled you though, did I. You're smart Tala. So smart. And yet you're on a life support unit now because you did something so _stupid_. So rash and sudden.

I had it all figured out. Now things are so complicated. I used you and Spencer and Bryan to get to Tyson. It's the reason I rejoined. I wanted to win the championships, yes. But not for you or for Russia; I wanted to win for myself. I wanted to beat Tyson at his own game. You were my only means of doing so. If I could have done it alone, I would have. At least that way, no-one would have gotten hurt. I would have happily faced off against you and your team, and ended your hopes of winning the tournament if I could have been a one-man team. But I couldn't. The new rules changed everything. To face off against Tyson, I needed a team. When I saw you on TV, a few days before I rejoined, I knew I had found my solution. I knew you'd take me back.

I wish you hadn't.

None of this would have happened if you'd downright rejected me. But you thought you'd win with the _great _Kai by your side, yet I knew I wouldn't with you. You lost because of me. I lost because of you. We weren't balanced. So many years apart have erased so many memories. I was just using you. You were just the team captain I had to cooperate with until I reached my real objective. Nothing more. Not even a guy my age. Just a team-mate. Not a friend. Never a friend…

I was using you even after Garland struck you down. Garland did this to you. His team did this. A team I was planning on joining, up until three days ago when Brooklyn beat me, that is. I've been taught a lesson. A very harsh one, but that's the only way I can learn. Many years at the Abbey made me realise that. I wanted to join BEGA so I could face off against Tyson again. But my plan has backfired. I now have no team. Bryan and Spencer are constantly by your side and I know that if they knew I was here, they'd probably try and kill me. I'd probably let them. I'm not in much of a state to fight. They hate me. If they ever disliked me before, they must surely despise me now.

Hn…Kai Hiwatari. The famous beyblader. The kid who ran away from the Abbey. The spoilt rich brat who left you behind. The one that got away. The guy who ditched the Demolition Boys when they were on the brink of victory, in the semi-finals, and cost them the Russian title.

The traitor who rejoined and made the Blitzkrieg Boys lose, and then abandoned the team to join the one that put the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys into hospital.

So many betrayals…and each time, the same people had had to put up with it. The responsibility of picking the team members back up after every let down I caused always fell on the shoulders of the same person.

You, Tala.

But not this time. This time it has gone too far…you can't inspire your team-mates to recover and battle on. Because you're unconscious. You have been for days now. This is the first time I'm visiting you. I wasn't planning to. I told myself you'd be fine. But I couldn't stand what I was thinking and feeling and here I am, standing over your bed, watching. I'm wearing a cloak. I'm hurting. I don't want people to see my injuries. Brooklyn was so powerful, too powerful: completely ruthless. He made it look so easy while I gave everything I had. I needed to beat him to take his place in order to battle Tyson. But I couldn't even do that.

I'm also wearing the cloak because I don't want people to recognise me. Even Tyson has been here to see you. Max and Ray dropped by only yesterday. Even Hilary, and Daichi, who you told me annoys you very much. People who don't know you have come to see you. Mr. Dickenson is here frequently too. It's funny. All these people who used to frown when they heard your name and called you evil and disliked you…they all really care about you. You have friends Tala. People who want you to wake up. They say that you're brave. You are. You're a hero now you know.

I wonder what I am.

I've slipped in after visiting hours. I don't care if I'm caught now. Nothing matters. I'm aching all over. Physically…mentally…emotionally; it's all turned out so wrong. It always does, when it's me involved.

I never deserved your trust. I got what was coming to me. I deserve every wound I received from battling Brooklyn. It's so late now. I need to rest, but I can't. Your heart-beat on the monitor resounds in my head. You're stitched up and motionless. When will you wake up? What if you don't?

What would I do then? I wonder how I'd feel about that.

Why did you try to take down Boris by walking right into his trap? You, Bryan and Spencer were giving him exactly what he wanted. He wanted to see you fall, once and for all. He got his revenge without even touching you. Garland got it for him. Wasn't it obvious, Tala? Aside from Tyson and I, Boris blamed his defeat and humiliation two years ago on you. You were team captain of the Demolition Boys and you lost and cost him, and my grandfather, everything.

Garland didn't hurt Spencer and Bryan nearly as much as he hurt you. But then he didn't need to; they weren't as strong as you anyway. You got angry at seeing them hurt. You did the right thing and wanted to get revenge. But he rammed punch after punch at you. I was there. I was watching. I should have done something to stop it, to stop you getting hurt. I could have, just by yelling. If I had just gone down those stairs and launched my blade to back yours up, we would have destroyed Garland's blade.

But I didn't. I just stood and watched as you fought a losing battle. Tyson, Max, Ray, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary, people who don't know you half as well as I do, people you would never call your friends, were standing behind you, supporting you, cheering you on. I should have been there. I saw how you battled. You'd grown much stronger; you threw everything you had at him. Your Novae Rog attack was spectacular. I remember holding my breath when you unleashed it. Maybe I was unconsciously hoping you'd win the battle. I'd never seen you so angry. You'd get angry with me sometimes, but nothing like the way you were glaring icicles at Garland. Like you hated him and really wanted him to die. If looks could freeze, he'd still be a snowman right now.

Of course, me being the traitor I am, I would have melted him out of there and he would have come after you and where would be now? In exactly the same situation. You in hospital. Me teamless. Boris gloating. Hn. That…goofball. How could I be so desperate to want to battle Tyson again that I would actually want to join a team run by him again? What was I thinking?! What if I had gone on to battle Tyson and defeated him. Boris would have ruled the world…we both know he's capable. He's got the mind. He's got the money. Then what would have happened? What would have happened to Max and Ray and Tyson and the others…my…my _friends_? What would I have become? It would be like…Black Dranzer all over again…but with no way out.

It's too late for guilt. It's too late for everything. My career as a blader is over. My body is broken and bruised and it'll take weeks to fully recover. It should be me on that life-support machine. Not you, Tala. You did something brave and stupid, for the right reasons. You wanted to stop Boris from brainwashing more kids, you wanted to put an end to his crazy plans, you wanted to bring him down. You wanted to make him regret underestimating you, Bryan and Spencer: the Blitzkrieg Boys.

I did something stupid for all the wrong reasons…treacherous, deceitful, selfish reasons. When Garland finished with you and you fell to the floor in exhaustion, I know you saw me, as Tyson bent over you, shaking you in desperation. I know you saw me as I went down the stairs. I'll never forget the look in your eyes before they closed. You were confused. It was like you knew I wasn't there to back you up. Like you knew your so called team-mate was about to betray you…_again_. You looked afraid…afraid because you were in pain and you knew your injuries were serious…and you were angry; angry at Garland…angry that you had failed…angry at Boris…maybe even angry at me. If you had had an ounce of strength left in you, you would have gotten up and yelled at me. You could have stopped me. I should have stopped myself right then and there and turned to Garland and put him in hospital. That would have been what a real team-mate would have done.

A friend would have gotten revenge. But not me, not Kai. There's no Kai in team. Even Tyson thought I was there to back you up. He was happy. He said 'He did this! Look what he done to your team-mate Kai! You've got to even the score!' I had looked at you then. It was at this point your eyes had turned to me and I had seen pain. I looked expressionless to everyone else, but you read me like a book. Pain from your injuries…and pain because you knew my next words before I said them. You smiled faintly at me, a ghost of the smug smirk you usually have when you know you're right about something. Then you blacked out completely. Then I betrayed you.

I didn't even ring an ambulance. I left with my 'team' and you were in Tyson, Max and the others' hands. How I walked away, I don't know. I have no idea. It's not like I felt nothing. Boris was watching me the entire way and I think even he was surprised that I looked like I didn't give a toss about you. But I didn't sleep that night. I haven't slept for five nights now. I always see your pained eyes and the faint smile.

I failed. I lost. Failed to protect you and Bryan and Spencer, failed to save myself. I could have prevented it all. I knew you were going to BEGA headquarters. I knew what you were going to do. I could have stopped you. I should have…or I could at least have gone with you and backed you up.

Tala. I wish I could rewind time. I wish I could go back and change everything. I'd have fought beside you in every single match, instead of fighting single battles and switching after each turn like the other teams did. I promised I'd blade with you at tournament finals once. Nine years later and I still haven't fulfilled that promise. And you're still waiting. I don't know why you never gave up on me. I don't deserve the trouble and effort and time you always made for me. You never did speak much, but you never needed to. Just sitting beside me in silence was enough. I wish I could reverse it all. I'd fight for the Blitzkrieg Boys, instead of for myself. I'd fight for Bryan and Spencer and for Russia. I'd fight for you.

Even you snapping at me would be better than this. Even you being sarcastic, even having an argument. Even losing to you in a snow fight like I always did when we were kids.

Hn…funny. I've been remembering so much lately. Things I thought I'd forgotten, but they all come back when I look at your bandaged face. You're asleep. You look peaceful. I wonder if you know I'm here. Probably not.

They've brought my beyblade and they've put it beside your head. It's resting there, on the pillow. I've just moved over to it and picked it up. I'm looking at it, Dranzer wasn't destroyed in my battle with Brooklyn.

My eyes are moving from Dranzer, to you and then back to Dranzer. The guilt is merging with something else. Something stronger.

Your hair is flame red. The same colour as Dranzer's wings. The same colour as fire. The same colour of the blood that was spilled; your blood.

Anger…is red.

Brooklyn won. But I still stand. He defeated me, but I am not down. I am the only remaining member of the Blitzkrieg Boys standing. He beat me. I want to beat him back. I want to get him back and bring down his team, and Garland, and Boris. Not for myself. Not so I can defeat Tyson. But for you. For Spencer and Bryan. I want revenge for everything and I am going to get it. No matter what the cost, I promise you Tala. I will defeat Brooklyn. Even if it costs me my beyblade. Even if it costs me my life.

Dranzer was not destroyed and this beyblade can still spin. It can still go on. It can still fight.

And so can I.

**Author's note:**

_Well, there is part one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember these are all thoughts and Kai's thoughts are bound to be more emotional than his actions. Now, in each chapter it's up to you to guess at which points during the seasons the character's thoughts occur in. It's part of the fun for you. Sometimes it's obvious, other times it's not. Feel free to guess each time you review and I'll let you know if you're right or not. And I'll give you a hint with this one…it's not season 1, that's for sure! Anyway, please review and prepare to dive into Tala's thoughts in the next chapter._


	2. Reunited

****

**Chapter II: Reunited**

Come on. What's taking him so long? How long have we been waiting in this blasted place? I'm sick of staring at the walls of our team locker-room. I've memorised each and every detail. The same can be said for the floor! It's been scrubbed and polished so well I can practically see my own reflection!

Come on! For God's sake. Damn it. I mean…crap. I'm being blasphemous and using God's name in vain again. Sorry God. I've been brought up in an abbey; I really should know better. I will say crap. Now damn, crap. Okay. Now that I've finished thinking about something random, I have nothing else to focus on while I wait. Da…I mean crap. Ian is pacing about on the floor in front of me. It's irritating. It's making my eyes go funny. Bryan's sitting beside me on the bench and Spencer's on a chair to my right.

Crap. I'm not exactly patient by nature. In fact, I'm quite the opposite. I just want to get up, go to that stupid door, open it, and yell 'where the hell is Boris Balkov' _really_ loudly. This tension is too much. We've been given strict orders to remain in this room. He's late. He's usually always on time. What if something is wrong? What's taking him so long?

'Ian.' I snap, unable to take his pacing anymore. He blinks and stops and looks my way.

'Yeah?'

'Stop that and sit down.'

'But I don't feel like…'

'Do as he tells you, Ian.' Bryan speaks up from beside me. Ian mutters but does as he's told. He knows I'm not in the mood to argue. Not enough sleep and harsh training routines are enough to put even me in a bad mood.

Several more minutes of silence pass. Oh well. This is fun. We're not exactly the brightest bunch. Well. We're bright in terms of intelligence, yes, of course, but not in terms of conversation.

We've been together for so long, sometimes we just run out of things to say. Like now, for example.

…_Come on_. I really can't take much more of this. We've been waiting all day. Alright, perhaps not all day, but for more than an hour and that is just as bad.

'So…who'd you think the new guy is?' Ian broke the silence, as usual.

For a few moments, none of us bothered to reply. Just as the silence was getting awkward, Spencer finally said:

'We'll soon see.'

'I don't see why we need another addition.' Ian grumbled on.

'Ian.' I say. 'Boris knows what's best for this team.'

'So why a fifth member?' Ian muttered whines. 'We have four and that's enough!'

'We've already discussed this many times.' I reply flatly.

'I still don't get it, Tala.' Ian mutters back.

'Then maybe you're the one being replaced.' Bryan snapped.

'Huh?' Ian blinks and looks at Bryan. 'Hey Bryan, don't start with me!'

Bryan glared back. 'Why don't you just shut up?'

Oh no. Not again. These two are always at it. Since I'm so bored though, I think I'll let them insult each other before I break it up.

Being team captain definitely has its advantages.

'Because this silence is driving me nuts!' Ian replied.

'I think you mean suspense.' Bryan sneered.

'I know what I mean Mr. Smarty Pants!'

'Of course, Ian 'nose' everything.' Bryan smirks at Ian.

The corner of my lips twitch; I want to smile. That pun was funny I have to hand it to Bryan. Knows and nose. Haha! Poor Ian does have quite a stunning nose. Not in a good sense either. But I'm team captain and I have to set a good example. I can see Spencer's smiling though. Poor little Ian. We only tease him because he is youngest and it's what we've always done. He's gone bright red with rage now.

'What'd you say?' He demands angrily.

'I said…Ian knows everything.' Bryan replied, feigning an innocent look.

'Why you…!'

I think it's high time I exercise my authority.

'That's enough of that!' I interrupt, making sure to glare at them both.

Ian looks at me and points at Bryan. 'He insulted me first!'

'I said Ian knows everything. How is that an insult?' Bryan shot back.

'You said nose!' Ian pointed to his nose.

'I said knows.' Bryan stressed.

'Nose!'

'…Knows.'

'Nose!'

What idiots…I mean, they both sound exactly the same…

'Knows.'

'Nose!'

'Knows.'

'Knows!'

'Nose.'

'Aha!' Ian grinned and pointed at Bryan. 'You said nose!'

'I…oh shut up.' Bryan snaps back.

'Grow up both of you!' I cut in. 'And be quiet!'

They fall quiet, but continue to glare at each other.

'Tala.' Spencer speaks up next. He, at least, is being his normal, mature self. I look at him. 'Did you know of this addition before today?'

'No.' I reply. 'I'm sure he wanted us to know at the same time.'

'Where is Boris then?' Ian began again.

'Quiet.' I reply. 'He'll be here soon.'

I hope so. I don't know how many times I've said that already. If he doesn't get here soon I'm really going to get annoyed.

Who could this new recruit be? Is it someone from the abbey? I have no idea. It's all so sudden and mysterious. Come on…_come on_!

Several more minutes of silence pass. Ian is shifting uncomfortably in his seat beside Spencer.

'Ants in your pants.' Bryan says.

Oh for God's sake…I mean…not again. I glare at Bryan and his eyes promptly lower, but it's too late. Ian has already heard.

'What's you say?!'

For one so small, Ian sure can be loud. But I've had enough of this childish arguing. This happens when they are bored and have nothing better to do than tease each other. I know them. I am their captain.

'Will you shut up?' I stand up and turn to face them all, putting my hands over my ears. 'You're squabbling like children! You are fifteen year olds…not five!'

Actually Ian is fourteen. But I'll make him feel equal. If it will make him quiet, I'm willing to do that.

Bryan looks like he wants to make another comment but he closes his mouth when I shoot a warning look his way, and he nods in apology. Ian is muttering to himself again.

I sigh loudly and tilt my head back. My neck aches from all the intensive training I've been doing lately. I look up at the bright ceiling lights for a moment.

'You are tired Tala.' Spencer says. I close my eyes briefly.

Yes…perhaps…but they can't know that. They look up to me. I have to remain strong. For myself and for them.

'No…I'm fine.' I lower my head and look at them all again. 'When this new addition comes in…I don't need to remind you to remember your manners.' I look at Ian in particular. He gives me an incredulous look.

'What?!'

'You. No smart-ass remarks!' I order.

'You're just picking on me now, Tala!'

I ignore his complaints and look at Bryan next. 'And _you_…'

'I know.' He interrupts. I nod.

'Good. We trust Boris entirely. This new addition obviously has to be good to make it into our league. So we will respect him. Understood?'

'Understood!' They all reply together.

I nod again, satisfied. After a few moments, Ian speaks up again.

'…What if it's a _girl_?'

Spencer and Bryan blink and exchange looks, and then they both look at Ian like he's insane. I glare at him for his stupid remark.

A girl…no way. We're the Demolition _Boys_. I'm just about to call him an idiot, when I hear the door open behind me.

Mt heart leaps in anticipation and I turn around quickly. The others all get up and move just as fast, forming a neat line, Bryan to my left and Ian and Spencer to my right.

Boris Balkov walks in, dressed in a smart suit. He inspects us for a moment, and then nods.

He seems to be alone, but he's left the door open.

'Demolition Boys.' He says.

'Sir!' We say in unison, and salute him.

He nods again. 'I am sorry to have kept you waiting. But practicing the art of patience is always valuable, don't you agree?'

'Yes Sir!' We all reply.

He smiles slightly. 'Now, as you know, we have a new recruit joining our team. Or perhaps it is more fitting for me to say…rejoining.'

Rejoining? What's he talking about? I'm confused. I bet the others are also, but I can't look at them now. I don't like being confused…it's a weak feeling. There has always just been the four of us. I would have remembered anyone else. I suppose we'll know what he means shortly anyway.

'You will welcome this member into your team and together…you will achieve great things. We now have the final piece that will allow us to complete our puzzle. Demolition Boys…meet your new team-mate.'

Boris looked back over his right shoulder and called out:

'You may come in now.'

My heart is beating very fast. It's a strange feeling I'm not used to. I know the others are probably feeling the same way. Who is it? Who could it be? What does Boris mean by the last piece to the puzzle?

For a few seconds, nothing happens. Come on…come _on_…where is he?!

Then, finally, a figure appears from around the corner of the door and enters the room, stopping beside Boris. It's a pale skinned boy, about our age, with two-toned blue hair, and he's dressed in strange, rebel like clothing. Baggy blue cargo-pants, a black sleeveless top that hugs his athletic figure snugly, red gauntlet clad hands with blades at the arms…shark-fin like blades, sharp blades.

And a long, trailing white scarf.

The boys is about my height, marginally shorter perhaps, from what I can see, and he's slim like me, but a little more strongly built around the arm, shoulder and chest regions. His head is lowered and strands of his blue hair fall over his eyes, obscuring his face in shadow. He stands with his arms by his sides, very still.

'Demolition Boys.' Boris smiles slightly again. 'Perhaps you remember young Kai Hiwatari.'

For a moment I just stare at Boris blankly. It takes a few moments for his words to register, and when they finally do, the name he uttered slams into me with the force of a wild tidal wave, threatening to drown out my thoughts. The others are all staring at the boy. Then I suddenly hear Bryan's sharp intake of breath. The boy has raised his head at the mention of his name and is now looking up at us through blue strands of hair. He has mahogany coloured eyes. I stare at him, initially finding nothing familiar about his face, but then I see that his cheeks are marked with blue triangular designs.

The marks of the Hiwatari family crest…

Memories…memories are flooding into my mind…I knew a boy…I knew a boy a long time ago, who had gone to get his face 'painted'…a boy…I had known many years back…a boy who had been my beyblading training partner, a boy who was supposed to be part of this team…a boy who was supposed to _lead_ this team.

A boy who had left…had run away…one night…

I'm trying to keep my face expressionless. But it's difficult, especially when his eyes turn to me.

Kai Hiwatari…I _know_ that name…I _know_ that face…

I thought I'd forgotten…but I know I really never have. None of us have. He's changed. He's grown so much.

I know I must look shocked, because Boris is giving me a disapproving look. I quickly manage to control my emotions once again.

'Kai…these are the Demolition Boys.' Boris gestures to each of us as he names us. 'Ian, Spencer, Bryan, and the team captain, Tala.'

Kai's eyes again stop at me. He stares hard at me for one long moment, as if he's trying to figure something out.

It's then the thought occurs to me that perhaps he's forgotten who we are…who I am.

…I…grew up with this boy. He was supposed to be…one of us.

'Kai is an excellent blader, more than worthy of joining our ranks, as you will all very soon realise.' Boris went on. Kai's face remains expressionless at the praise.

His eyes look…cold.

'…And, as I'm sure you know by now…this is Lord Voltaire's grandson.'

Voltaire's grandson…then this Kai is very important and powerful. I know what Boris is saying. He's silently telling us to respect Kai.

'And now that you have learned the identity of your new member, it is time for us to meet with Lord Voltaire himself. I am sure you are all aware the Russian Finals begin tomorrow.'

I hardly hear him. I'm too busy staring at Kai. I think we all are, because Boris says:

'You will have ample time to reacquaint yourselves with young Kai after this meeting. Now follow me.' Boris steps back and he leaves the room. Ian walks forward first, looking Kai over as he passes the motionless boy. Bryan followed after Ian, and so did Spencer.

Only I'm left now. I'm standing right opposite Kai, staring at him. He's staring back. I feel like I should speak but what am I supposed to say? He certainly looks like he's waiting for me to say something.

Am I supposed to? Well…I suppose I may as well offer a few words, as team captain.

'…Welcome to our team…Kai.' I say, feeling strangely awkward. If I grew up with this boy, shouldn't I be glad to see him again? Well maybe I would be, but I can't recall it all, and he certainly doesn't look to happy about seeing me again.

It's not my way to be nice, but I am team captain and I should be polite, considering who he is.

He stares at me for a few moments, and then his expression changes slightly, to one of…what is that look? _Disgust_? Is he…_sneering_ at me?!

His eyes lower and he speaks in a smooth voice full of confidence and mockery.

'Hn. I didn't join for your _team_.'

I don't know why, but I'm already feeling annoyed. Something isn't right about Kai. What's his problem? I don't say 'welcome' to anybody…doesn't he have any manners? Isn't he rich enough to afford them? Forcing my voice to remain as level and calm as I can, I reply:

'Oh? Then what did you join for?'

'…' His eyes rise and meet mine again and this time he openly sneers at me.

I can't believe it. I'm team captain. I won't take any disrespect from anyone, especially not some spoilt rich brat. But before I can give him a piece of my mind, he says, very emphatically:

'_Black Dranzer_.'

I'm imagining. He didn't just say Black Dranzer. Wait…no…he most certainly did. I'm so surprised that I'm unable to say anything for a few seconds, as he turns his back to me and takes a step away to leave the room.

But I quickly recover and stop him, feeling angry at his arrogance.

'That's unbelievable! You're lying!' I challenge.

He stops, right at the door. Then, without turning around, he replies haughtily:

'Am I?'

'Black Dranzer is off limits to all beybladers.' I reply coldly, glaring at the back of his two-toned head.

In response, Kai digs his right hand into the right pocket of his cargo-pants and draws something out. Then he turns around and holds up a back beyblade for me to see.

'All except one.'

I recognise it instantly.

Black Dranzer.

The shock on my face must have been obvious because when I look at Kai, he is smirking at me in a very smug manner.

'…Believe me now…_Tala_?' He pronounces my name in the same manner he said Black Dranzer. Distinctly.

Then he lowers his arm and for a few more moments we just stand there, me glaring at him and him staring at me.

Stuck up jerk. Who does he think he is royalty? I know I don't like him. If I ever did, I certainly can't remember all that, and so all that is history.

Glaring coldly, I nod, deciding to stay professional and not give him the satisfaction of seeing me pissed off already.

'If it will help us to win the finals in anyway…' I say flatly 'Then I should be glad you have it…_Kai_.' I mimic his distinct pronunciation and then I walk forward and brush past him, leaving them room.

After a few moments I hear him following after me. On the outside, I know I look calm and composed.

But on the inside I am silently fuming all the way down to the meeting hall.

**Author's Note:**

_Well I hope you enjoyed. This doesn't actually happen in the anime, but it's still based on what generally happens. Please review for me and I'll start on the next one. I hope readers feel this is worth continuing, because I certainly hope so. Thanks for reading._


	3. Escape The Maze

**Chapter III: Escape The Maze**

Black Dranzer. I gave up everything to get you. I gave up everything just to hold you in the palm of my hand, to feel your dark power pulsating through my skin.

You lured me back to my past, and for a time I was actually intoxicated with your darkness, you were like a drug I couldn't get enough of. You were the best. You were unbeatable.

Until…now.

I've given you back to the man who gave you to me. You're both as sick and twisted as each other. You fed off my power, and he fed off my victory.

No more…I will be a slave to BIOVOLT and my grandfather no more. Never again. Part of me misses your pulsating heat already, but I know it's not real heat anyway. You're artificial Black Dranzer. You aren't real.

The real phoenix is here with me, in my right pocket, the real phoenix is inside of me and breathes as I breathe and is one with me.

Dranzer. Show me the light. Help me find my way out of the dark hallways of this abbey. Help me make it back to the bladebreakers again…the people who don't want to use me, the people who accepted me for who I am despite everything.

I'm running. I'm not sure what direction I'm going in, or if I'm going the right way. It wasn't a problem finding the control panel room where Boris was giving orders to find me; the guards led me there willingly. When I entered the building, I was on their side. Leaving it, I no longer am.

It's dark now. Maybe I shouldn't have launched Black Dranzer into the electricity panel. I've been the darkness for long enough. My mind was clouded with it and took over all sense of better judgement.

Boris is angry…I know he is. The stupid old fool actually managed to dodge my launch. I aimed at him but he moved out the way. Doesn't matter. I still managed to cut off the power supply to the abbey, I've still done him some damage.

Satisfying. Very satisfying. But I can't celebrate just yet. First I've got to make it out of here okay. I can't ask a guard now, Boris has sent them after me. I know they're following me. I can hear them. They're quite far back though. I have a good lead. I'm faster than they are, but they know these tunnels better than I do. Even in the dark.

Damn it…what if I tire…what if I can't find my way out? I've stopped to compose myself. The last thing I need is to freak out. I'm okay. I've got Dranzer. I can defend myself. Think Kai, think. Maybe I could've found my way out more easily if the damned power hadn't been cut off.

…Well, that's my fault isn't it. Can't do anything about it now…

I'm running again, around a corner. All these corridors look the same in the dimness. Damn.

How many does he have after me? What…what would they do to me if they did catch me? I don't want to know. My grandfather…would he let them punish me? He wouldn't…would he? You wouldn't would you grandfather?

Would you…?

I don't want to think about that. Don't think about that now Kai. Just run. Get the hell out of here and never come back. With renewed resolve and determination I speed up and round another corner, and then I suddenly skid to a stop when I see a candle has been lit up ahead.

Guards…my heart is hammering in my chest. I'm not scared…I'm not scared…I can take them…as long as…there aren't too many…or maybe I should go the other way or maybe I should go back…I could avoid them…maybe…

Wait a minute…wait…that figure…it looks familiar. It's…that isn't a guard…it's…

What's he doing here? Maybe he was practicing and my little stunt interrupted him. No…I thought I saw him outside when I came into the building. He was outside with Bryan, Spencer and Ian when I got off the helicopter. They were practicing…

Man…I'm wasting precious seconds…if I don't move they'll find me. I can just run past him…he hasn't spotted me yet…I can just knock him over and…and…

Wait…he can tell me how to get out of here…

…No…he'll hold me up until the guards get here…damn it…I have to go this way. If I go back I'll encounter security for sure. I have no choice. So I move forward and hurry over to where the figure is standing under some lit candles. They're held up by brass candlesticks attached to the cold stone walls. I wonder where he got the fire from, then I realise he's just dropped a match stick to the floor and put the match box in his pocket.

I can't sneak past him now…he's too smart for that, and anyway, he's turned and seen me now. He looks surprised for a moment and then his customary blank expression takes over.

Damn it…I have no choice…I really have to get out of here and he's my only chance of doing that.

'Which way to the exit?' I ask flatly, glancing over my shoulder as I do so. Then I realise how stupid and suspicious I'm acting and I force myself to stand still and not shift on my feet.

Tala stares at me blankly. 'There's been a power cut.' He replied matter-of-factly. 'Better stay indoors, Kai.'

I glare. 'Where's the exit?!' I demand.

He blinks and opens his mouth, but just as he does, the power comes back on.

Boris…his goons must be smarter than I thought to repair the electricity so quickly.

Does that mean…the cameras…damn it!

'There are no cameras in the west wing.'

I look back at Tala. Did he just read my mind? He's staring at me with a calm look on his face but his eyes look cold as the voice-over system crackles to life.

'Attention…does this stupid thing work?! Get out of my way you fool! Attention, all security and trainees, Kai Hiwatari is trying to leave the building, if you find him, stop him at all costs, I repeat, do not let him leave the building!'

One of Tala's eyebrows rise and then he closes his eyes. 'Should've known you had something to do with it…' He mutters.

'Tala…' I begin again, the sense of urgency increasing. He opens his eyes again and looks right at me.

'I suppose you were responsible for the power cut? Nice stunt Kai. Seems like everytime you come back here you mess things up.'

He's wasting precious time. The security will be here at any moment. What if he doesn't let me pass? I'll have to force my way, even if I don't want to knock him over.

Who says I can…he's older…he's quick…he's not like Tyson or Max or Kenny or Ray. I can't just push him aside…

I know from the way he's looking at me that he's not going to let me pass. He's not going to tell me which way to go. I can't delay any longer, the guards are coming, and I know it.

I take a step to the left to pass him but he copies my move perfectly. When I step to the right he matches my step in perfect time, like he can read my mind. Damn it. If he doesn't move, I'll have to launch Dranzer at him.

'What's the rush?' He asks coldly. 'The guards will find you eventually. There's no way out, Kai. You can't escape this time.'

'…Move now or you'll regret it!' I threaten.

'Oh really.' Tala looks more bored than intimidated. 'I doubt that.'

'…Why are you…' I begin angrily, but he cuts me off.

'Finally, the chance to get you back! You were always the one at the top, well now it's time for you to go downhill! Don't try anything, Kai. You're staying right there until security arrives!'

I'm angry. I'm furious. No-one speaks to me that way! I'm Kai Hiwatari-who does he think he is?! I'm gritting my teeth and clenching my hands into fists. Who is he to tell me what to do?

'…You wanna leave again, huh?' He demands, his blue eyes narrowing at me. 'You wanna go back to them, huh? To those losers, to those strangers you've only known for a couple of months?'

He sounds angry…is he…angry that I'm leaving? He can't be…I thought he'd be glad…he'd be the main stooge again…with me out the way…

I think I know what he's doing. Two can play at that little game.

'Why does it matter to you?' I retort. 'With me gone, you'll be Boris's favourite stooge, his main man once again, with me around, you're just second rate, you're just a lousy, worthless puppet and you're…' I don't get to finish. Tala moves so fast that I don't realise what he's done until my back is slammed against the cold brick wall and the next thing I know, Tala is pinning me back, his hands clenched around the fabric of my scarf. He looks furious.

Not half as furious as I am…I'm going to kill him for laying hands on me…

No…wait…wait, this might just work to my advantage if I play my cards right…

Forcing my anger back, I give him a disgusted smirk. 'A puppet…'

'…I am _not_ a puppet.' He hisses.

'Puppets have their strings pulled by their masters. They have to do whatever they're told to do. Just like Bryan and Spencer and Ian. Just like you!'

'…I do whatever I want!' Tala snaps.

'Hn! You're pathetic! You reduce yourself to taking orders from a goofball in goggles!' I sneer back at him.

Tala's hands tighten around my scarf. If they get any tighter I'll choke. If that happens, I'll have to uppercut him, and that'll hurt. These blades on my arm-guards are sharp, very sharp. They'll slice through skin, they'll cut him.

'…You're stepping on thin ice, Kai…' He whispers.

Thin ice? I've had enough of that for one day. He doesn't know I almost drowned an hour back. How would he know?

'And you better not play with fire, Tala, unless you want to get burned…' I reply, lowering my voice also.

He glares at me. 'You're wrong! You don't understand a thing!'

'Prove me wrong then. If you're really not a pawn, tell me how I can get the hell out of here.'

The glare intensifies. 'I know what you're trying to do…why are you leaving Kai? We're going to win and there's nothing you can do about it. So why leave? Wouldn't you rather be on the winning side?'

I can hear the guards…they're coming….they're coming and Tala glances to his left. He hears them too. I look back at him and I know I have to act quickly before it's too late. I have to choose my words carefully.

'I am on the winning side. And why should I stay? What kind of a life do you have here, Tala? You're just a stooge for BIOVOLT and once they're done using you, they'll discard you!'

'How dare you suggest such a thing?!' Tala demands, his grip tightening. It's far too tight…I reach up with my right hand and grab hold of his hand, trying to pry his fingers off.

'It's true and you know it! I thought out of all the rest, you'd know better, but you're clearly more stupid than everyone!' I snap back.

Why does he stay and work for Boris? I can't understand it. What kind of life do they have here, beyblading 24/7, nothing else but that, cooped up in a dark, dingy rotten place like this?

'Not everyone had the option of running away, Kai!' Tala snarls. 'Not everyone lives in a mansion like you, rich boy! This has been the only home we've ever known, and now that we're so close to victory and the money that comes with it, I won't let you mess it up! Not this time! This time, I won't let you walk away!'

He's not seeing sense. I think he's seriously serious about stalling me until the guards get here.

I've got no choice but to hit him. Moving quickly, I jerk my right knee up and slam it into his gut. His eyes widen and he doubles over and lets me go, cursing in Russian. It's quite colourful; he knows all the latest words from the streets. Trust Boris to teach him that…but to his credit he recovers fast, and he whips out his Wolborg beyblade and aims right at me, at the exact moment I pull out Dranzer and aim at him.

Tala's gritting his teeth. His two trademark strands of flaming red hair are in his eyes and in his way. But he knows he can't take his eyes off me for a second. So angrily, he blows at them, but they won't move. It's strangely amusing the way they keep falling back into his eyes but I can't concentrate on that now.

'Step aside.' I say flatly. 'I only joined BIOVOLT for Black Dranzer, now that I've given it back nothing holds me to my word!'

The guards are getting closer. I can hear them shouting.

Tala glances behind me and for a moment he looks indecisive, unsure.

I don't have any time, damn it! In my desperation, I have to say something…something I wouldn't usually say. He has to let me go, I don't want to think about what they might do to me if they catch me.

'Tala.' I drop my taunting tone of voice and meet his gaze directly. 'It won't change anything, don't you get it? If they find me, I won't rejoin the team. You don't know it yet, but you're on the wrong side! If you let me go I can get out of here and I can help you get out of here too, by helping the Bladebreakers win the tournament!'

'…Help me?' Tala laughed harshly. 'I don't need any help! You're clearly too stupid to realise that you'll lose anyway, you'll get caught anyway. Face your punishment now Kai; it's better to get it over with as soon as possible!'

'Don't…make me hurt you!' I grit my teeth. The guards are coming this way…they're getting so close I can hear their footsteps. My heart is racing so fast and pounding so hard it's shaking me. God, I'm scared, I know this feeling, and I hate it for how weak it makes me feel. I can't believe that Tala is actually going to let them catch me. I didn't think he'd…I know he hates me, but so much that he actually wants them to catch me and…punish me?

Is this…his idea of payback for my leaving him behind so many years ago? It's not the same…I had to leave…it's all turned out so wrong. I've known Tala and the others so much longer than the other Bladebreakers but I feel that I belong with the Bladebreakers more. Is that crazy? Is that wrong? The Demolition Boys aren't on the right side; maybe if they were things could be different. We share a lot of history…but I feel more secure with Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny.

Tala's eyes are fixed on mine. He doesn't blink. Is he even breathing?

'…This isn't about following Boris's orders…' I realise out loud. 'You…this is your way of getting me back…isn't it?!'

Tala lets out a breath, finally showing signs of life.

'It's not the same, damn it!' I exclaim desperately. 'Tala, if they catch me what will they do? We both know the punishments…what will they do?'

'Shit!' Tala swears, and his eyes dart behind me again. He then swears even louder, suddenly looking furious, but more with himself than at me.

'…If you're a real blader, we'll settle our matters with a battle. But not here and not right now, and not when I have people who want to kill me around the corner! Now tell me, where is the exit?!'

For a moment Tala looks absolutely torn. Then he blinks and his expression reverts back to a blank one and his eyes are cold once again. He lowers his beyblade and then his head.

'Right, straight ahead, second left.'

What? What's he…oh…the directions…those must be the directions of how to get out…what if they're not the right ones? I have no choice…I'm going to have to trust him. I can't waste anymore time; the voices are so close they're practically around the corner. I hurry forward and begin to pass him, but then I hesitate.

…What am I doing? Why am I stopping?! I glance to my left. Tala is standing very still, with his hands clenched into tight fists at his side. His eyes are closed.

…I feel like I should say something to him…something crazy is crossing my mind…

…Why don't you come with me this time, Tala? We can come back for the others later. Why do you stay here? What does this place have to offer…what kind of a future…? I know what your answer will be without even asking. You won't leave. Not until you are brought down and BIOVOLT is brought down. Maybe then you'll understand. It's…sad. Things could've been different for us both. But you'll have to learn this lesson on your own.

I know you won't listen to me.

So there's nothing I can do but walk away from him again. Leave him behind again. As if he senses my hesitation, Tala opens his eyes, at the precise moment the voices sound very, very close.

'Let's check in this corridor!'

'This way!'

Tala's eyes widen and they dart to me. 'What are you waiting for?!' He hisses. 'Get out, now!'

Funny how a couple of moments ago he wanted to stop me leaving and is now frantically telling me to leave; but his urgent tone snaps me out of my foolish lingering.

I blink, glance back over my shoulder, and then without another thought I race forward and take a right turn, promising to myself that someday, somehow, I will get Tala and the others out of the prison that is the abbey.

**Author's Note:**

_Again, another scenario based on what happens in the anime. Kai does return Black Dranzer, but he doesn't meet Tala. I decided to add that in. Please tell me what you think and I'll have the next one done soon. _


	4. Awakening

**Chapter IV: Awakening**

Open…open…

They feel so heavy. My…eyelids. It feels so hard to open my eyes. Like…I'm lifting a tonne of rocks, or a building or…

Wait…I…I can think…I'm thinking. I haven't…it feels like I haven't done that for ages, but why? Why is it so hard to open my eyes…and why does my body suddenly feel so stiff when only moments ago I…couldn't feel anything at all?

First things first…I have to open my eyes. It feels so difficult and part of me just…isn't bothered. I'm not sure I want to. Why should I? I want to go back to floating; that feeling of being nowhere, of not thinking. I feel so tired, why should I…why should I wake up?

…No. I have to wake up. There's something I didn't do…or I have to do…someone I need to see…or to talk to…or something…I can't…I don't remember what or who. Maybe if I open my eyes things will make more sense.

Okay Tala…countdown from 3. On 1, I will open my eyes. Alright. Okay. Deep breath.

Damn…my chest hurts…it feels even heavier than my eyelids. Do I have a truck on top of me or something! No, don't panic…slow, deep breaths. The pain's lessening…it's alright…I can take it. I can do this.

3…2…1…1…1…come on! Open already! I order you to open. OP-EN. Fine. You don't understand English? Maybe you'll understand Russian…

…Finally. My right eye's cracked open…partially. My left one seems determined to disobey my brain's orders. It feels like someone's super glued it shut.

I wonder what'd happen if someone super glued…

Irrelevant, Tala. Shut up about super glue.

With much effort my left eye finally opens.

…It's…so bright…the ceiling…so bright it hurts…I close my eyes for a moment before opening them again slowly, blinking at the light. I still feel so drowsy…like I'm not really here. What an out of world experience…and I don't like it. My limbs feel like dead weights…like bricks.

I'm…lying down and there's something…on my face. It's…covering my nose and mouth…I can see it if I go cross-eyed. It's…a…wait…I'm in hospital! But why? I shift my eyes to look to the left. Someone's resting their elbows on the metal rails of my bed. He looks familiar.

I blink. He is familiar…I know him…it's Bryan. I direct my eyes to my right. Someone's talking to Bryan quietly in Russian. The words sound jumbled to me but I know the language…it's my native tongue. The person talking is also familiar…Spencer. I try to concentrate on what they're saying but all I can hear is a stupid steady beeping sound. What the hell is that? It's getting on my nerves!

…Oh…it's my heart rate. It must be because it's making noises in time with my pulse. Wait a minute…that means I'm not breathing on my own…but I am…I don't need to be on an oxygen unit or a life support unit or whatever they call it…why am I on one?

What…what happened to me?

I blink, trying to think. Bryan and Spencer haven't noticed I'm awake yet. They're too busy talking. It's good to see that they're okay…that they weren't hurt too badly by…

……Oh no…it's all coming back to me so suddenly. I remember!

I…Garland…BEGA…Garland of team BEGA did this to me. He was…under orders from…

_Boris Balkov_…I went to confront him. Bryan and Spencer came with me, we got past security. I wanted to prove to Boris that he'd made a mistake in underestimating us…I wanted to put a stop to his crazy plans but I…I lost. I lost the match against Garland…he was so strong. I threw everything I had at him but I still lost. And my beyblade…Wolborg…did it survive?

Everything turned out so wrong…the last thing I recall is…someone talking to me, asking me if I was okay. Who was it…?

T…Tyson…yes…it was Tyson and I blacked out after that…I'm sure I…I did didn't I? I blacked out…which means…that floating feeling…I've been…in a coma.

For a moment I can't think. The shock is huge…I've actually just woken up out of a coma.

…Oh…my…God…how much time have I lost? How long have I been asleep for? What's happened in the time that has passed? Is the tournament over? Who won? Is Boris back behind bars where he belongs? I've got so many questions and I need answers. Right now. But Bryan and Spencer still haven't looked down at me. Can I talk to them? Through this thing on my face? Maybe it's better if I try and catch their attention by lifting my hand. But my arms feel so heavy…

So did my eyelids but I did manage to get them open. Okay, concentrate…I can feel my arms…and my fingers.

Move your left index finger Tala…move it…yes…that's right…it's moving…now my other fingers…and my thumb…they feel a little stiff but it's not so hard if I put my mind to it…they're moving fine. Now for the hard bit…lifting my arm up.

But it's so heavy…

No…don't think negatively…concentrate…lift your arm…lift your arm…lift…your…arm…

Yes…it's lifting a little…that's good…now Bryan's hand…if I could just reach his hand.

My muscles feel so weak…it's making my arm shake. I know it's because I haven't used my arm in I don't know how long. I need to know how long it's been. If I can just grab their attention…

It takes a lot of effort but I manage to lift my arm up enough. Then my strength seems to vanish and I can feel gravity pulling my arm back down. I manage to brush Bryan's fingers with my own but the contact is so light and so slight, what if he doesn't feel it? What would I do then?

'The doctors are doing nothing and…' As my hand slumps back to rest on the bed again, Bryan breaks off and looks down at me.

Finally…someone's noticed I'm alive here. Bryan looks stunned, which is a first for him. He hardly ever has any emotion on his face apart from anger or irritation or a sneer of some sort. But at that moment so many foreign emotions pass across his face so suddenly I don't think he could have hidden them if he tried. Surprise, relief and even a flash of happiness, though that's the first and quickest emotion to disappear.

I wish I had a camera to take a photo of your face Bryan…it's a classic.

'Tala!' He exclaims.

The one and only…

Someone grabs my right hand. Spencer looks just as astonished and relieved. Then an actual smile breaks out on the big man's face.

Whoa…he's smiling…gee guys. I didn't know you had such a vast array of emotions at your disposal. Anyone growing up in the abbey would end up messed up enough to forget all about emotions with that 'victory is life' mantra.

I guess we haven't turned out as messed up as we thought, huh? Though I'm convinced I'm crazy. I'm talking to myself. Thinking actually…first sign of madness, right? Well at least I feel more like myself now…and not some zombie fresh out the grave.

'Tala, you're finally awake!' Spencer shakes my hand in his excitement. It hurts. I frown and he seems to get the message instantly, because he places my poor hand back on the bed.

'I'll get the doctor.' He says. Bryan nods and then looks down at me. I blink back at him, still feeling a little groggy.

'Are you feeling alright?' He asks at length, while examining my face. I probably look like such a clown. It's good there aren't any fan girls here right now…that wouldn't be good for my image at all. Or maybe it would…maybe I can scare them all off and they'd leave me alone.

That's wishful thinking…

But to answer your question Bryan, no, I don't feel okay. Get this stupid thing off my face so I can talk properly. I want answers. Can I even speak? My voice is probably rusty. I'm thirsty. My throat feels so dry.

I try to ask for water but nothing happens. There are loads of tubes stuck in my arms. Great, just like old times, except I know this stuff is good for me, unlike the stuff I used to get at the abbey.

'Tala.' Bryan peers down at me, frowning, his more customary expression, second to the blank cold stare he's renowned for. 'Can you hear me?'

Of course I can, you fool. I just can't speak. Yet. I feel frustrated because of that…I want answers. But there's something else…I feel like I'm forgetting something. My team is here…so what else could I possibly be missing right now?

…My mind's a blank mess. I'm usually so intellectual but right now I'd say I have an IQ of below 50. I feel that stupid.

The doctor's just come in and she's probably going to fuss over me. I hate people fussing over me. She's staring down at me like I'm an exhibition. Yes? Is there a problem? I'm aware I don't look my best right now but that's only thanks to your stupid oxygen mask. It can make anyone look like an alien. Just wait until I'm up and sort myself out. Do you think I'm the object of infatuation of so many girls because of my beyblading skills? Haha. You must be more stupid than you look, which is worrying for a doctor.

'Tala, can you hear me?' The doctor waves a hand in front of my face.

For God's sake, do I look deaf to you? And what are Bryan and Spencer looking at? I'm getting really annoyed here. I'm not one to sit around, or in this case, lie around, in ignorance. It's just not me.

'…Yes.'

That wasn't my voice. Was it? No way. No way was that pathetic squeak my smooth, suave normal tones. Ugh…face it Tala, you're a wreck and that croak was indeed your voice. I sound like a toad. Still, at least I finally have a voice, even if it isn't what I'm used to.

The doctor nods and holds up a hand. 'How many fingers am I holding up?'

How stupid and pointless is this? These are games you play with two year olds! I'm seventeen for God's sake.

'Three.' I manage to say through my teeth. The doctor nods again.

'Now Tala, do you remember what happened to you before you woke up?' She asks next.

I fell unconscious, isn't that obvious?

'What's the last thing you remember?' The doctor asks in a slow tone of voice people use when talking to babies and small children.

The last thing? Tyson, right? That's the last person I heard, but what's the last thing I saw? His face? That'd make sense, but no. No…not Tyson…I saw a face; I did…who's was it?

'Do you know why you're here?' The dark haired doctor adds to her list of stupid questions at my silence.

Of course…Garland beat me…it is bad enough coming to terms with the defeat to myself, she wants me to declare it out loud?

Yeah right. I'd sooner tell Kai that his little chicken bit beast actually has some power…

…

……

…Kai!

…I take a sharp intake of breath and it sounds more like a gasp…I don't think I've ever…gasped in my life…my eyes widen and I can feel my heart begin to pound. The doctor looks alarmed and I hear Bryan demanding what's wrong. I can hear the beeping getting faster…but that doesn't matter…the doctor's talking to me but I'm not listening to her.

Kai…_Kai_! That's who I saw…that's who I was forgetting…

I remember…I had a dream about him. Was it a dream? It had to be, if I've been in a coma all this time.

'Tala, can you hear me!'

'What's happened? He was fine a moment ago…'

'Do something! You're a doctor aren't you!'

I dreamt…I dreamt he…he died. Someone killed Kai…someone with…orange hair…he drowned…he was hit by dark objects…he was fighting someone, trying so hard to win but he lost despite his best efforts…the fire of his Dranzer extinguished…I dreamt his beyblade cracked to pieces and the bit chip broke. I saw him…on his knees, alone in a dark hall, with no one around to help him; he was exhausted, leaning his head against the wall, his eyes closing, and his shattered beyblade on the floor close to his limp left hand.

…I don't remember the last time…I cried…but…I was sure I did. I must have…did I? It was a dream though wasn't it?

_Wasn't it_!

But if it was…why isn't he here? With the others? Where is he? Has he been here at all? To see me? Where is he? Where the hell is Kai?

I ignore the questions the doctor is asking me. I'm sick of giving answers, it's her turn now.

Forcing my hoarse voice to speak, I demand: 'Wh…where is he?'

'Tala…please, I understand you may be shocked and this is entirely normal after waking up from a coma, but I must ask you to…'

'Where is he!' I interrupt the doctor. My voice is rising. I'm panicking. I know I am. I know I shouldn't be, considering that I've just woken up, but I can't help it.

…I…I don't think I've ever felt this…worried…this…scared over someone. I don't like this feeling…but it won't go away…it's just there…

If anything's happened to him, it's my fault. I'm team captain…it's my fault…for not being there…damn it, where is Kai!

'Please try to take deep, slow breaths, Tala. I don't believe there's a need to have to inject you, please, calm down and I will answer your questions.'

Calm down? Calm down? He…something's happened to him…I can feel it…I know it has. I feel sick. I know I hated his guts on numerous occasions but never enough that I wanted him dead. We used to be good friends when we were younger. I've known him forever. He's one of the few people in my life who hasn't disappeared completely, one of the few people I would ever consider as being someone I could respect. We were finally starting to get along again…when he rejoined the team. We were just starting to really get along…I was just realising that he wasn't always such a pain in the ass…we were getting along and cooperating and I respected him.

He was…one of us. He made our team so much stronger. He was…a friend.

The beeping is slowing. I feel dizzy. I want to close my eyes and float again. I don't want to wake up to this…

'You said that's normal.' Bryan says to the doctor.

'Yes. It's likely he remembered something. That's often the case for patients who have woken up from a coma.'

I can hear them but it's not really making sense. I stare dully at the white ceiling.

'…' Spencer's looking down at me. 'Tala?' He asks. 'What's the matter?'

Why won't they tell me what I already know? Kai's dead. Or hurt, or something. Why are they prolonging it? Do they think I don't know? That I can't find out? That I'm…I'm stupid!

'Where's…Kai?' I whisper.

'What?' Bryan leans over me also.

'Kai…' I force myself to repeat, despite the fact I want to throw up so badly. 'Where…is…Kai?'

Bryan and Spencer exchange looks. Bryan looks back at me and frowns: 'Kai? Why are you asking after that traitor?'

_Traitor_? No…

'Bryan.' Spencer looks at him and Bryan glares back coldly.

'I don't care what he did in the end; his intentions were clearly to betray us.'

In the end? In _the end_! No…nonononononono…

'Part of his final motive was what happened to us and to Tala; he did it for us also.' Spencer responds.

_Final_ motive? In _the end_? I'm going to be sick. This can't be happening! Kai can't be gone…this is all just one big and horrible mistake.

I never got to tell him…that I've always respected him and considered him a friend…he was like…almost like a brother, who despite frequently being away was still a part of my life. I've known him for as long as I've known Bryan and Spencer and Ian. Longer. I met him before the others. We used to train together, we used to have snow fights and he always used to lose…we used to pull pranks on the staff at the abbey and we'd sneak out and climb the ruins of an old dead tree at the back of the snow covered yard, even if we weren't allowed to. We used to have silly arguments, I always used to tell him that my wolf would eat his birdy bit beast for breakfast…and it made him so mad.

I was there when he got his face tattooed…everyone else thinks that it's face paint…

So many memories…and now it's all gone? No. It can't be. He didn't betray us. He couldn't have. Not again. He was born one of us and he'd die, as one of us…wouldn't he?

'Believe what you like.' Bryan snarls. 'If he had come with us, Tala wouldn't have lost so much time!'

'If Kai had come with us, Tyson wouldn't have a chance to stop Boris in the final in four days.' Spencer states back.

The final? Then…it's not over yet? What did Kai do to give Tyson a chance? What did he sacrifice? What's going on!

'Excuse me.' The doctor interjects. 'But the young man being treated two doors from here is called Kai Hiwatari. Is this the same Kai you are referring to perhaps?'

Her words initially don't register in my mind, but once they sink in, I blink.

…Kai's being treated…he's…not dead! The relief I feel is so intense I think I'm going to pass out. But I won't…I need to see him….he's not dead.

He's _not_ dead!

But if he's in hospital, he's obviously been hurt somehow. What happened to you Kai? What did you do?

'That's him.' Bryan mutters.

'I see.' The doctor looks at me. Suddenly she's not so annoying. 'Your friend Kai was brought into hospital two days ago. He was suffering from severe blood loss, exhaustion, and dehydration.'

That…sounds bad…my spirits plummet at the new information.

'Is he…okay?' I manage.

'I'm not treating him, but my colleagues tell me his condition is stable.'

'Stable? I thought he was in a coma.' Bryan states.

A _coma_! No…no way!

'Bryan.' Spencer snaps. 'Shut your mouth. You choose the wrong time to open it.'

Bryan glares back. 'It's the truth!'

The doctor shakes her head. 'Never mind what your friends say. Kai is stable. As soon as you're better, I'm sure you can go and see him.'

As soon as I'm better? I want to see him now. I need to make sure he's okay, that he'll make it okay. But I know I couldn't get up if I tried. The doctor's probably right, she knows best, even if she does ask stupid questions. If I concentrate on getting better, maybe I can go and see Kai tomorrow.

I've always been a fast healer.

'Your two friends here have hardly left your side.' The doctor informs me. I glance at Bryan and Spencer and smile slightly, though I doubt they can see it with this silly mask on. Worried, about me? How _touching_. Haha. Well I guess I am their team captain and the one they look up to. They'd be so lost without me to keep them in line.

'You two should get some rest. Tala is going to be fine. We'll get him off this oxygen unit and he can start to eat and drink again. We'll have him back on his feet in no time.' The doctor smiles at me.

Good…I don't know how long I've been out for, but by my calculations based on the fact it's the tournament final in four days, I'd guess it's certainly been more than a week.

Whoa…a week…that's…terrible. But I'm alive. I just have to make sure Kai makes it too.

I know he will. He's a fighter.

The doctor's peering down at me again. 'Alright Tala? I'll let the nurse take over from here. Are you thirsty?'

Finally…an intelligent question. Yes I am thirsty. I want some water, right now.

-

(**A day later**)

…

I always wanted to be the one looking down on you, instead of you turning your nose up at me, but never like this. I never in my life would have wished this upon you. I never wanted to see you like this Kai.

It looks so strange. You look so out of place in that bed. A strong person like you never gets hurt. But to see you like this now, it just proves that not even a great blader like yourself is invincible.

You're always so full of blazing life; your eyes always have a spark of fire that's matched by no one. Now your eyes are closed. Your face has plasters all over it, a lot like mine. You've got bandages wrapped around your head, covering your right eye completely. There are bandages around your neck, and from what I can see, your chest too. Your left arm rests on top of the white sheets. It's completely bandaged.

You look like…you've been through hell. It's the fourth day you've been in a coma. The doctors say you're breathing on your own but you don't seem to be responding to anything. They say it's like you're asleep, or hibernating.

What happened to you, Kai? Bryan and Spencer tell me you fought against Brooklyn, BEGA's 'special, secret weapon' twice. The first time around, you lost but the second time around you joined up with Tyson again and you managed to win the rematch. You'd gone out to the beydish on fire. Literally. Like you were outraged, furious, and were fighting for more reasons than just wanting to battle Tyson, which was why you rejoined our team in the first place.

I knew it all along, of course. You must have known I did. I knew you had reasons for coming back to us. It's not like we're your preferred team. Well, we weren't ever anyway, were we? Our reputations precede us don't they? The Blitzkrieg Boys of Russia. The bad boys of beyblading. The team that wreck their opponents' beyblades without so much as blinking and will use any nasty tactic to achieve victory.

I suppose when you joined us, you found out we weren't exactly so predictable. We like to take out our opponents quickly, yes. But so do you. Which made you a perfect addition to our team. I found it odd at first that you came to me asking me to allow you back into the team. I had a chance to snub you and turn you away. But what senseless fool would turn you down? I know how hard it must have been for you to do that, to ask me. Two years ago, you would have sooner hung yourself than ask for anything from anyone, especially from us. But you did. And I accepted you back, whereas if it were two years back, I surely would have insulted you and rejected you downright on the spot without a thought.

Just goes to show how much you've changed. How much I've changed, how much we all have. I guess everybody does, huh?

You probably don't even know I'm here do you? But I am. I finally managed to persuade Mr. Dickenson to ask the staff to let me see you. So here I am. On crutches by your bed. There's an entire bunch of 'get well soon' cards next to me. I can't help but smile. You'd hate that. You'd hate the attention. You'd find the flowers and the cards superfluous and not pay them any attention; despite the fact they're all from people who care about you and want you to get well soon. I watched some TV earlier this morning. You were all over the news. Your battle was the most intense one anyone had ever seen and all your fans want you to get better. They're probably all swarming outside the hospital, wanting to come in and see you too.

My eyes move to the machine that's monitoring your heart rate. It's slow but steady. I'm not sure how long I've been standing here. It doesn't really matter anyway. Mr. Dickenson told me that while I was in a coma, Tyson and his friends had come to see me. They had brought Dranzer after your first battle with Brooklyn, the one that you lost. He told me Tyson left Dranzer by my head. Mr. Dickenson said that when he had come to see me the following day, the beyblade had gone. He said it wasn't possible that anyone stole it because Bryan and Spencer were always with me. He said the only other person who could have taken it was you. But he checked the visitor book and no Kai had signed in to see me. I know it was you though. How else could you have battled Brooklyn again? Just to think that you had stood over me a few days ago, and now it's the other way around. Ironic, isn't it? We've kind of been through similar experiences. We've always have had a lot in common in that aspect.

Why did you do it Kai? You didn't need to suffer like this. I watched the replay on TV. Mr. Dickenson brought it in for me. The old man's been watching over me almost as much as Bryan and Spencer, which is a surprise. I mean, I don't really know him personally. But he told me that it was important that I see what you went through and what you accomplished in defeating Brooklyn. You weren't even fully healed from the wounds of your first battle with that orange haired freak. The fact that you won just makes it all the more remarkable. You fought so bravely. Everytime you were knocked down you got up again, against all the odds. It even scared Brooklyn. I watched the entire replay, even though by the time it reached its final stages, I could barely look.

You were magnificent Kai. Brilliant. I've never been one to compliment people, especially not you, but credit must be given where it's rightly due. He hurt you so badly. You were exhausted in the end. But your determination saw you through. You took so much punishment and still you gave everything back. Brooklyn matched all your moves and in the end you were fighting with your very life force. It's all you had left. You threw every last ounce of strength at him. You were on fire. And when you summoned Dranzer in the end and she surrounded you with her flame, it was…amazing. Your eyes were literally blazing and your yell was one full of such pure rage anyone would be scared off hearing it. Dranzer's stronger than I thought.

She's…a beautiful bit beast. Great in her blazing glory. It's funny how I never really noticed how bright she was until she shielded you with her wings. You're the perfect owner for her Kai. That battle confirmed what everyone already knew. Even the commentators were speechless. The crowd loved you for your brave victory. They always have, you know. Even back home, in Russia, they love you. You're a confirmed fan favourite, despite the fact you usually scowl at the cameras.

Mr. Dickenson told me you wanted to get revenge for your defeat and for what BEGA did to me, Bryan and Spencer. You wanted to stop Boris. Is that true Kai? I can hardly believe it. You'd risk your very life to get revenge? I never realised…

…I never thought you actually cared about any of us. Maybe you respected us, yes, in your cool, indifferent manner, and maybe you started to trust us, but _care_? It's not like you Kai. And it wasn't worth it. We're not worth someone like you losing your life. You're the kind of person who makes mistakes but learns from them and does amazing things and goes to unbelievable lengths to set things right again. You're fearless. You really are a warrior. I understand why Voltaire wanted you to join BIOVOLT and tried so hard to get you back after you left. You're the kind of person people wouldn't dare to defy.

But maybe I've got you all wrong. You've surprised me on many occasions while we were team-mates again. Your Bladebreaker friends are all very fond of you, and I've always wondered why. You were always so cold and silent and distant with us. But I think I finally understand now.

You…care about people, your team-mates, but you'd never admit it out loud. You respect them and look out for them. Maybe…since you never really did that for us, you felt even more responsible and that's why you challenged Brooklyn again.

…I've made it Kai. I'm alright. But what about you? What if you don't wake up? I don't think…I can't imagine how that'd feel. I'm not really used to feeling much, but its funny how I seem to be able to feel a lot of things when its people from the abbey that are concerned, especially Ian, Spencer, Bryan and…as I've lately rediscovered, you.

You're one of us Kai. Even if you don't declare your Russian nationality out loud or as proudly as we do, you're still one of us. I want you to know I've always thought that, despite everything. The others never trusted you and neither did I, but you stuck by us in the world championships this year and didn't even look at another team. I have to admit I was pleased to have you back on board. Not initially, but you soon proved your worth in the first battle against the F-Dynasty by taking Raul out in one masterful move. I knew then I'd made the right choice. And we almost won the tournament.

If I could go back in time and change anything, I'd change nothing. I'd still accept you into our team Kai. Because despite everything, I've gotten to know you a lot better. We all have.

Wake up Kai. I don't want it to end like this. There are so many people who want you to wake up, so many people who would miss your frowns and your 'hn's. Life wouldn't be the same without you. Your story can't end here. Not now.

…And I…I've come to respect you and value you. Not just as a team-mate…but as…a friend. Even if you don't consider me one back, I want you to wake up, Kai.

And I won't leave this room. Until you do.

**Author's Note:**

_That was so long. I wanted to make his thoughts realistic of one just out of a coma. I hope it delivers. Anyway, please review and I'll start on the next one. Only 2 left now. Chapter 5 will be Kai waking up from his coma. Thanks for reading and watch this space_.


	5. Reborn

**Chapter V: Reborn**

…

…Light…

Everything's groggy and hazy but…there's light.

Light…something I've been searching for, for so long. Everything was so dark before…

What's happened? I know time has passed, but how much?

…Where am I?

My eyelids feel so heavy, like they weigh a tonne. This feeling…I'm not used to it…to this…drowsiness, this weakness.

I don't…like it.

…My head…it hurts. I feel sore all over. That means…I'm alive. I made it. Through…what…what was it?

…I can barely…it was…some challenge…yes. Some sort of challenge…if only my mind didn't feel so clouded with nothing…if only I could think for a moment…

But there are so many questions…focus Kai…just focus…try and remember…

Take a deep breath…even if your lungs are aching…you're alive. You can think,

…A challenge…that…I won…yes…that's it. I did…didn't I? Yeah, that's it…I…it's coming back to me now…

The tournament…Brooklyn…BEGA…

…Tyson…

…I…wanted to fight him again…but I guess I…I guess I…it is too late for that. The tournament must be over by now.

…What day is this? Everything is so confusing…why?

What…what is that irritating beeping sound?

Opening my eyes isn't going to be easy…but…I have to know where I am. My right one is covered with something…I can't even open it…

I can open my left one though…the room is so bright…it's…full of sunlight.

…Sun…fire…

Dranzer!

…Dranzer…my beyblade…I remember now…I did defeat Brooklyn, but my beyblade…did it survive?

I recall…I was walking down that dark tunnel to the locker room…I was tired…no…exhausted. I was thirsty…I wanted…needed water…and then…but then…the floor just seemed to rise up to meet me. The next thing I knew, I fell to my knees…I didn't…I can't ever remember feeling so weak. But I thought of my friends…the people I'd done it for. And…it didn't seem so bad. The darkness wasn't an enemy anymore.

It was nothing like…his darkness…Brooklyn's. This darkness was inviting…I was so tired…I thought if I just closed my eyes for a few moments and rested, I'd regain my strength and be there for my friends the way they were there for me.

…But those moments turned into…

Dranzer. I can't feel her. I know she's gone. The part of my mind where her reassuring presence always was is gone. I can't feel anything now.

…I…I told her she could go…but I guess part of me hoped she wouldn't. I feel empty now. Hollow. It's like half of me is missing. I know what happened…she's a phoenix…

I don't really need to think further into it…I feel so angry and guilty already…I feel so stupid…and I never call myself stupid. Just goes to show how serious things are.

So many people got hurt because of me and my selfish ambition. I wanted to defeat Tyson so badly. I felt lacking, when in reality I know now that all I was lacking back then was sense. I had a powerful beyblade, a loyal bitbeast, I had a team that respected me.

I had friends.

But I threw all that away in my pursuit for victory. Where has that path lead me? I'm in hospital, which is obvious. Its lead me to a painful lesson. In the end, even my own bitbeast was sacrificed. It didn't have to be this way…it didn't have to end like this.

Stupid…so stupid!

The next time I decide to play traitor, I will remember this. Dranzer gave me life again. She shouldn't have chosen me…I would have let a sorry excuse of a master rot in the deepest depths of hell. But she's stood by me, gone through everything with me. And I never valued her more than the moment I saw her flaming wings come toward me in the darkness. I still feel her warmth. I can still see her blazing light extinguishing.

…Will I ever see her again? I want her back so badly…I have to prove to her how much I respect her and am grateful to her. She took so much pain for me. I may not show it well, like Tyson does with Dragoon, or Max with Draciel, or Ray with Drigger, but I do care about Dranzer…she's the best bitbeast anyone could ever have. Dragoon's just second rate to her…

…And I'm…a second rate master compared to…Tyson. It's hard to admit it, but the truth always hurts. I never deserved Dranzer anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come back. All I brought her was pain and trouble.

Again and again and again…

Over and over…trouble and pain…

Has anyone been as wretched as me in their life? Despite the wealth…I have all the money…but I'm…I can't be happy.

…You…you will come back Dranzer…you will be reborn…and…I'll be waiting.

There's not much noise apart from the beeping. My right ear is also covered…I can feel something wrapped around my head. A bandage.

Yeah…I have to admit, Brooklyn was tough. Even for me. That battle took a lot out of me. I was cut and bruised all over. I must have lost a lot of blood. I wasn't even fully recovered when I battled him again, and I still won. Hn. Too bad I couldn't face Tyson again.

…Shut up about Tyson already…I know I'm better. He's just lucky. It's not like I have to prove it to anyone.

…I wonder who found me in that tunnel and brought me to hospital. I wonder how long I've been out for. I blink my left eye. It's so frustrating. Half my sight and hearing is gone. There's nothing on my left side either. Maybe to my right? The beeping is coming from there.

I feel so sore and stiff all over. Can I even move my neck enough?

…It's taking a lot of effort, but I finally manage to twist my head to the right. My head complains by throbbing, but I can barely feel it as my eye rests on something.

Someone is sitting in a chair by my side. They have their arms on top of the metal rail guards attached to my bed, and their head is resting in their arms. The arms are bandaged all over and so is half the head, a head of unruly, crimson red hair.

…I know who that is…he's familiar to me…the last time I saw him was…was when I came to hospital to see him…when I picked up my beyblade. Now he's watching over me.

…Now that is irony.

Tala…I'm so glad you're alright. You made it okay…I knew you would. You're a fighter.

The feelings of relief and happiness I'm feeling are alien to me. I never thought I'd…think of you this way…as a friend I mean. I thought that was all in the past and we were just business partners now, strictly team-mates only. But I guess the relief I'm feeling is proof that isn't the case.

Another tough experience we've shared together…funny. You've always been there with me when the going gets really tough. We've always kind of been in the same boat, huh?

How long have you been awake for? You're still now…are you alright?

…I know I've felt better…I feel sick now…a wave of dizziness washes over me and I close my eye, fighting against it.

I've got to stay awake now…I can't fall back to sleep…not now…not when I'm finally awake.

I hear a voice speak, and it's familiar, very familiar.

'Hey, Tala, shouldn't you get some rest? The doctor's not going to be too pleased seeing you still here.'

'I'm not leaving.' Comes the muffled response to my right. He sounds…tired. I wonder how long he's been sitting there.

'You're not fully recovered; shouldn't you be worrying about yourself? He's not going anywhere. Go and get some rest.' Another familiar voice snaps.

…Bryan and Spencer…they're okay too. Maybe…maybe everything has turned out alright.

I've still got so many questions though…is the final over? Did Tyson win?

'I said I'm not leaving!' Tala snaps, his voice more authoritative.

'I don't get it. Why won't you leave? It's not like it's your fault.' Spencer states.

There is a silence. Tala hasn't answered.

'Tala.' Bryan says.

'…He's one of us.' Comes the reply at last.

Bryan snorts. 'That was a long time ago.'

'No.' Tala responds. 'He is one of us. He always has been.'

You would say that Tala…you who has always suffered the most each time I've betrayed and abandoned your team? I can't believe it.

Why?

'Well he sure has a funny way of showing it.' Bryan says flatly.

'It's not like you're responsible. The only person responsible for Kai is Kai.' Spencer adds.

'Look.' Tala sounds irritated now. 'It's not like I'm asking you to keep watch with me.'

There are a few seconds of silence.

'…If you're waiting, it's pointless.' Bryan speaks up again. 'The doctors said there's even a chance he won't…'

Something slams into the metal railing of my bed. It sounds like a fist, Tala's fist. He sounds furious.

'Shut up!' He snarls in Russian. 'Just shut the hell up! He's going to make it! If you both hate him so much, I wonder why you brought him to the hospital in the first place!'

They…brought me here? Bryan and Spencer found me in that tunnel? Of all the people…I never expected them.

'He was bleeding all over the place after taking on more than he could, as usual!' Bryan snaps back.

'Yeah.' Spencer agrees.

'You help him and now you say he won't make it.' Tala's voice has lowered and he sounds tired again. 'Look…I'm sorry to snap at you…you don't have to stay.'

'We won't.' Bryan replied curtly. 'It's not like he stayed watching over you. But you might like to know the brat bunch is due here in 10 minutes.'

…Brat bunch? Who does he mean?

Tala doesn't respond, but I hear footsteps leaving the room and a door closing. Tala sighs deeply.

'What am I doing?' He mumbles to himself. 'You're breathing fine by yourself now but you won't wake up…it's like you really are just asleep. The doctors don't know what to make of your state…can you hear me, Kai? Hmm. Probably not. So that means I'm talking to myself.'

Actually…no…if I could only speak…I can feel an oxygen tube stuck in my nose, but there isn't anything over my mouth to stop me from speaking. It feels like I haven't spoken in ages, which I probably haven't. I open my left eye again just in time to see Tala stand up and make his way over to the window.

…He…he is walking on crutches…what…why…?

I didn't realise Garland hurt him so badly…if I had known…I would have never walked away.

No. I'm lying. I would have…I was a fool then…there's nothing for it.

Tala stops at the window and looks out silently.

I blink and fight against my drowsiness. I have to get his attention, to let him know I'm alright. But how?

I could try and speak, but my throat feels so dry…I don't know if I could manage.

'Tomorrow's the final you know.' Tala's voice cuts into my thoughts. 'Tyson will face off against Brooklyn. Everyone will be there. Boris will be too. And so will we…but without you…Tyson's other friends will be there, but you were always his biggest inspiration. I worry about how it will all work out. Does Tyson have what it takes? He's skilled, but can he go the distance? It's not just a championship title at stake here…it's world domination.'

Tomorrow is the final? So I haven't missed it…that means…if I calculate…roughly…five days have passed since my battle…

Five days…of lost time…

I…I can't think about that now…I've got to make it to tomorrow's final…Tyson will need my support…like Tala said…there's more to this match than a championship title…

I can speak…I just have to concentrate…his name is short…just two syllables…I can do it.

…I open my mouth, but my jaw feels so heavy. Maybe if I try to whisper…nothing is coming…I can't even whisper.

No…I can. I just have to keep trying…if I could just feel my voice…it is there…I just have to focus.

If I try to say my name…it's even shorter…say it…Kai…come on…Kai…Kai…Kai…

…Come on…Kai…

'…' I open my mouth and concentrate all my efforts on uttering a simple word. My name.

Kai…

'…K…ai…'

…I did it…it was a pathetic whisper…but a start…my voice is still here…

Tala hasn't heard it. He's still gazing out the window.

…I have to…I have to try again…harder…to get his attention…I have to say his name.

…Focus Kai…

…Say his name…come on…

Tala…come on…I can do it…just his name…I won't need to say anymore…

…

'…T…a…'

…Too quiet…pathetic…come on damn it.

'…' I take a few moments to collect myself and then I open my mouth again.

'…Ta…la…'

…Was that loud enough? I sound like a damned frog croaking.

'…Ta…la…' I try again, and it is slightly louder.

Tala doesn't move. Why can't he hear me? I just spoke didn't I?

…Didn't I?

Then, Tala moves and looks back over his shoulder, my way.

Just one more…his attention is on me now…I can do it.

'…Tala.' I say one last time, and then I close my eye and my mouth. That took a lot…

There is a silence. Then, Tala's voice comes to me and I open my eye again.

'…_Kai_?' It is said with disbelief.

He makes his way back over and looks down at me. His eyes widen and then a mix of emotions passes over his face.

Surprise, relief, happiness…

Then he composes himself and manages to speak again.

'…Kai…you…you're…when did you…?'

Oh no…I have to speak some more?

Great…well…maybe…if I can…

'…Now…' I croak and close my eye again. Now that he's closer, I take the chance to look him over. His hair is dishevelled but he doesn't seem to care. Plasters are all over his face, and a bandage around his forehead. He's wearing his own clothes. He grips onto the right hand bar of my bed and looks me over in turn.

Silence greets me. It stretches on and I am forced to open my eye, to find that Tala is staring down at me.

What's he looking at…? We both look as stupid as each other…though I'm more bandaged…

'…' I swallow and frown. 'What…?'

He blinks and looks away, but seconds later his eyes fall on me again.

I raise my eyebrow, waiting for his reason.

'…Uh…Kai…' He begins awkwardly.

What's the matter with him? He's never like this around me…or with anybody…

Then he seems to decide to drop the act and frowns. 'Why did you do it? Bryan and Spencer told me everything…'

Why…? Tala. I think you know why…

I lower my eye. There were so many reasons, but Tala in hospital was one of the bigger ones.

…It was my fault after all.

'…Why Kai?' Tala's voice is quieter now.

'…You know.' I reply.

'…I don't…' He looks away. 'I can't believe it…'

'…Hn.' I snort. My throat is so dry…I need water.

He looks back at me and now he is smiling slightly. 'That's the Kai I remember.'

'…' I narrow my eye at him, though it's more like a squint.

His smile becomes more broad. 'Hey…you should have gone to the Egyptian phase like that…I'm sure they would have appreciated it.'

'…' I glare, though it's hard to with half your face covered with bandages. 'You…can…talk.'

He laughs. 'Wait until you see the state of you…I'm sure all your fans will go wild.'

'…' I close my eye briefly and smirk. Wild with fright does he mean?

It's a relief to hear him, to see him again. It proves he really is alright.

Another short silence ensues. Again it makes me open my eye again. He's looking at me once more.

Finally, he says: 'Whatever the reasons…I'm glad you're alright.'

'…' I look at him, surprised that he has openly said such a thing. It's…not like him.

…I'm glad that you are too Tala…even if…even if I can't express it.

He avoids my gaze and looks to the door. I frown…this awkwardness has to be addressed…

But before I can make myself say anything else, the door opens and loud voices fill the room.

'I'm focused Kenny, give me a break, I just want to check up on Kai…'

…Tyson?

'But Tyson, this will distract you from your training…the final is tomorrow!' Kenny cries.

'Calm down Kenny…this may have a better affect than more training.' A voice reasons. It's Ray.

'Yeah, it might even motivate Tyson more.' Another familiar voice adds. It belongs to Max.

…Their voices are so welcome…I feel like I haven't heard them in ages.

'Daichi, you'll make me drop these fresh flowers…oh!' A female voice, Hilary's stops suddenly.

I glance at Tala. He is looking at them.

'Hey Tala.' Daichi's voice says.

'What's up?' Tyson greets. 'Any improvement?'

Tala glances at me and then looks back at the others. 'I'll leave you alone.'

…What? Why is he leaving? He can stay…something tells me he wasn't finished talking with me.

'Kai!' Ray exclaims suddenly. 'He's finally awake!'

'What!' I hear feet pounding on the floor and a second later someone skids by my bed. It's Tyson. He looks down at me and I stare back at him.

'K…Kai! Dude! You're really awake!'

A moment later, they're all crowded around my bed, all asking questions, all talking over each other.

'How long have you been up for?'

'Kai, are you feeling okay?'

'I'll go and get Mr. Dickenson!'

'Hurry up Hilary!'

'Hey Tyson, stop pushing me!'

'We're so glad you're okay!'

…So much noise…I'm glad to see them but…I've just woken up…they're overwhelming me…can't they see that…don't they realise I need space? One at a damn time…

…Tala…has he gone? He has to realise…even if I don't treat him the same as the people here, I still think of him as…a friend.

'…Tala.' I manage. They quieten as soon as I speak. Max stares down at me.

'What about him?'

'He just left the room.' Ray informs me.

'…' Damn it…I'll have to speak to him later…

Tyson grabs hold of my left hand. I don't like it but I hardly have the strength to pull away.

'…Tyson…'

'Right here for you bud. I'm so glad you're okay…the final is tomorrow, and I'm going to get Brooklyn for what he did! I'll stop BEGA, I promise!'

'He's been practicing non stop.' Kenny says.

'…Tyson…'

'Yeah?'

'…Let go…' I manage.

'…Oh.' Tyson laughs slightly. 'Sorry. Got caught in the moment there.'

'Hey Tyson, ever thought of a career in melodrama instead of beyblading?' Max jokes.

They laugh. I'm happy to see them, to hear them…but…things will never be the same again. It will never be like old times…

Too much has changed. They have, but I also have. I listen to them talk and fill me in on what I've missed, but part of me feels so detached from it all.

I know why. Dranzer is gone. I'm trying to act like it doesn't matter. But it does. It matters so much.

…Things will never be the same again.

**(A day later)**

If she doesn't stop fussing over me she's really going to get it. She's really asking for it…

'I'm fine…' I say through gritted teeth. Why won't she let me go now?

The nurse clips my bandage with a safety pin. 'Alright, are you alright to stand?'

Damn it, I've told her…I guess I should cut her some slack though…she is just doing her job.

'He'll be fine.' Mr. Dickenson's voice comes from the doorway. Next to him is Tala. They're waiting for me. It's time to go and watch Tyson's battle.

I'm so impatient; I'm going to push this nurse aside if she doesn't move. She finally steps back and I stand up and make my way over to the other two. The doctors are calling me a miracle case…I've recovered quickly and am already on my feet.

It's not really a miracle…it was Dranzer's strength that gave me my life back.

'Alright boys, you two go ahead, I'll just sign all the papers for you.' Mr. Dickenson nods at us. Tala looks at me.

'You're really feeling up to this?'

I nod. He's still on crutches, so it'll take longer, but that doesn't matter…I owe him.

'Mr. Dickenson…' Tala calls back to the old man, who looks at him. 'Where is the other crutch?'

'Oh!' Mr. Dickenson slaps his forehead. 'I'm sorry Tala, I've left it in your room.'

'…Oh.' Tala says.

There's no time for this…Tyson's battle has already started and Tala's room is a floor up. But he can't walk with one only crutch.

'…Forget it…bring it with you when you follow.' I inform Mr. Dickenson and look at Tala. '…I'll take your other side.'

Tala gives me an incredulous look. 'What?'

'There's no time, we've already missed the first few minutes.' I say.

Tala looks uncertain, but he drapes his arm across my shoulder, and together we begin to make our way out of the hospital. The beystadium is only a five minute walk away and I hope Tyson is handling it alright out there.

We walk in silence for most of the way. But at length, Tala stops.

'…What?' I question.

'…Sorry…I'm just slowing you down…I've got a cramp.' He explains.

'…'

'Kai…you go ahead…' Tala glances behind him and nods. 'There's Mr. Dickenson…we'll come after you.'

'…Are you sure?' I ask.

'Yeah…Tyson needs you there more than I do…just as long as I can see Boris's face when he loses…'

'…You will.' I assure him.

He nods. 'That's enough for me. Go on. I'm right behind you…tell Bryan and Spencer I'm on my way.'

Mr. Dickenson is indeed on his way. The stocky man is hurrying along and will reach Tala in about 2 minutes. I look back at Tala and nod.

Then I turn away to hurry the rest of the way to the beystadium.

**-**

Breathtaking. Brilliant. The battle is unlike any other. It is a spectacular light show of ability and talent. I watch it, mesmerised by the skill both bladers show. Brooklyn is powerful.

But it is Tyson's display that is the most impressive. He really has come a long way from the loud mouthed thirteen-year-old I mettwo years back.

…Still loud mouthed though…

I'm standing on top of a broken pillar that used to be part of the stadium. So much energy has been released in the battle, the stadium looks like an ancient ruin now. The blades fly into the air and I follow them with my left eye. The wind released from Tyson's attack sends strands of my hair into my face. I fold my arms to brace myself and keep balance.

Far below, I sense movement. I look down to my right, just in time to see that Tala and Mr. Dickenson have arrived.

They both look down at the bladers engaged in fierce battle, and then Tala looks to his left, and up at me.

I offer a smile. It is small, but it is genuine. We have been through yet another testing time and have come out alright. This will be the last trying experience we will share. From now on Tala, all our disagreements are a thing of the past. Once the battle is over and Tyson has defeated Brooklyn, you will be able to move on without fear of Boris ever returning. You, Bryan, Spencer, and Ian, back home in Russia.

I will personally make sure that Boris stays in prison this time.

You blink up at me, and smile back. Not as a team-mate. But as a friend.

And I know a new page has been turned for us both.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry this took so long to come out. I have been very busy. But I hope you liked it and it was all in character again. You'll be pleased to know there is only one chapter left, and it's entirely made up, so it doesn't take place in any series. In fact, most of this fic turned out to be made up lol. Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! _


	6. By My Side

****

**Chapter VI: By My Side**

This is…kind of strange. Sitting here, on the grass, staring at the crystal clear water of the lake in front of me, watching the way the light, cool breeze makes ripples on the surface. The sun's brilliance shimmers on the top, reflected as a dazzling sprinkle of gold.

The sky's a clear, deep blue. There isn't a cloud in sight.

This is…definitely not what I'm used to, but it's…kind of nice in a way. It's warm, and though it's not the kind of weather I personally prefer, I can't say I mind it. I'm even wearing a white T-shirt, but toned down with dark blue jeans. I don't want to stand out more than I have to…

Japan's a nice place. It's got a lot to recommend it to tourists. Might as well enjoy is while I still can. I'll be leaving in two days, after all.

All around me are people, enjoying the bright, sunny weather. They're mostly further up the grassy bank though, and away from us. We've got a few bodyguards stationed around, just in case any of the many kids notice we're here. That's kind of unlikely, since we're hidden by a rising hill of grass, but I always have believed in being safe rather than sorry.

…Yeah. That's right. I said, 'us' and 'we'. I'm not alone here. Drawing in a deep breath, I turn my face to the left, eyes squinting slightly from the glare of the sun, to look at my companion.

He's lying back against the grass, dressed in a dark blue T-shirt and black jeans, with his arms behind his head and his legs stretched out in a languid manner. His eyes are closed, and he's chewing on a strand of grass. The sun is staring right into his face, but he doesn't seem to mind the direct exposure. Well, that's hardly a surprise. He is Kai, after all.

I guess now I know how he always manages to get such a tan too. Who would've guessed Kai was a regular sun-bather?

…Shut up Tala. What a stupid thing to think. Where's the sun screen anyway?

I smile slightly, and look away from him, back at the tranquil water. I have to admit, I'll kind of miss this place. It's been like a second home to me and my team over the last few months.

But we can't forget our real home, and everyone knows there's no place like home either. Russia is waiting for us. And I have definitely missed Moscow.

I pluck a strand of grass and study it, running a finger over its glossy, smooth surface. Then I glance at Kai. We've been sitting here for a while, and neither of us has said much. Not that the silence is awkward or anything. For once, I feel like it's a companionable one. I'm perfectly happy sitting here in silence. It's like I'm alone, but I have Kai's company.

I _really_ have it, not because he has to be here, but because he wants to be. And that's kind of…well. I'm content, I guess. For once, we're not discussing beyblades, or strategies, we're not arguing or disagreeing over something we really agree on deep down. I'm not really used to it, but I sure could get used to it.

I respect Kai. I always have. It's been hidden over the years, and not all of it was down to me. There have been many other influences, but I now know I should have had the strength and courage to believe and feel what I knew all along.

Kai and I…used to be friends, a long time ago. Now, I finally feel like we really understand one another. Not the way we did as children…that was different.

We haven't really talked since both of us woke up from our comas, but I don't really think words are necessary. He's already surprised me by smiling at me once. And he never smiles, not at me anyway. Sure, he's smirked a lot of times, but a smile is completely different to a smirk. And he's surprised me again today; here I was, happily sitting on my own, contemplating (I'd finally convinced Bryan and Spencer to take a break from their constant fussing over me) and the next thing I knew, someone had sat down beside me. Well, I'd sensed it before I'd seen it: when I'd looked, my eyebrows had risen in surprise.

A good sort of surprise…it was no other than Kai who had sat himself next to me. He had nodded a greeting, plucked a grass end from the ground, put it in his mouth, and then laid himself back, staring at the sky quietly. After looking at him for a few moments, I'd finally figured out the nature of his coming; not to talk or to tell me anything, just to sit. So I'd looked away and gone back to my thoughts.

And here we are now, twenty-minutes or so on, and we still haven't said a word to each other. He might have even fallen asleep, though I doubt that.

…No harm in checking though is there.

Reaching out with my left hand, I wave my palm across his face. His eyebrows twitch; obviously, he's sensed a change in light. Then, his brilliant amethyst eyes open, and look firstly at my hand, before shifting to me, silently questioning what I want. In the sunlight, his eyes look luminescent, and acquire an amber tinge.

I smirk at him. 'Thought you dozed off.'

He closes his eyes again in response. 'Hn.' Is all he replies.

For some reason, his reaction amuses me. How did I know he was going to do exactly that?

I look away, and wonder where Tyson and his other friends are. It's kind of strange that he's here and not with them.

I look up at the bright blue sky and the cool breeze blows the two stray strands of my hair into my eyes. I close them briefly, thinking about how much has happened to me and my team in the last few months, and how much has changed.

How much we've all changed, and how much I've learned. From other team members, from Spencer and Bryan, from officials…

And how much I've learned from you and about you, Kai.

I suddenly sense something else, and open my eyes again, glancing down to my left, to find that Kai has his eyes open again, and is watching me, a thoughtful look on his face as he chews on the grass end. Like me, he still has a couple of plasters over his forehead and on his cheeks, but otherwise, we've both healed quite well, and fast.

I raise an eyebrow at him and he averts his gaze back to the sky.

Okay then…what was that about? I decide to shrug it off, and look away. But then Kai finally breaks the silence.

'What time's the flight?'

I shred the strand of grass in my hand, and watch as I release it and the breeze sends it towards the lake.

'3.15pm.' I reply.

'Direct?'

'Direct.' I nod. 'We'll arrive at Moscow late night to early morning.'

Kai blinks, and then in one swift and fluid motion, he sits up, resting his palms back against the grass. Then he removes the grass end with his left hand and tosses it aside, and stares at the water in front of us.

I feel like I ought to say something, but I'm not exactly sure what, or how. I'm not good at any of this stuff, especially not when it comes to Kai.

I clear my throat slightly and decide to take the plunge. I may not have another chance to; I doubt I could get rid of Bryan and Spencer long enough again, and it's even more unlikely that Kai can shake off his bladebreaker pals either.

May as well just say what's on my mind…

I open my mouth to speak, but the second I do, Kai does the same and our voices talk over each other.

'Uh…Kai…'

'Look Tala…'

I clamp my mouth shut, and glance at him. He looks back, mouth slightly open, but then he closes it, and nods at me, signalling that I can go first.

Suddenly, I can't seem to remember what I wanted to say. What's in my mind is that day I met him at the docks in Russia and welcomed him back into my team, and then when he was lying still, in a coma.

'Uh…' I begin, uncharacteristic in my hesitancy. 'I just…well…I. A lot has happened and…' I stop and glare at the water in frustration. Why is it that Tyson can blab on about feelings and friendship so easily, and I find it so difficult to even say a word like 'thank you'?

Hmph…I know the answer. Tyson wasn't brought up in some dark and dingy abbey where a smile was rewarded with punishment.

Kai waits. I half hope he'll interrupt and go first, so I don't have to continue…or try to, anyway.

'What I want to say…' I begin again. 'Is that…you…that we…well I…I think I understand now.'

I can feel his eyes burning into me. At length, he repeats:

'You…understand?'

'Yes.' I nod. 'I think so.'

Another silence. And then:

'Understand what?'

I grit my teeth. Maybe I should just drop this…but…but I…we've been through so much. We can't leave it like this, surely.

Without returning his gaze, I reply flatly: 'You.'

From the corner of my vision I can see he's looked away. Now he's staring at the lake again, and for a few moments, neither of us says anything. This time the silence is awkward, and I curse myself for having opened my usually small mouth.

Nice going Tala…now he thinks you've gone all mushy, when it's not like that at all…

I consider telling him to forget I said that, but then he finally speaks.

'I don't.'

I blink, and look at him. Confusion fills my mind. He doesn't what? Understand me?

Something like disappointment fills me and again I look away. I thought maybe now was the right time to make amends, and to settle our differences once and for all. But maybe I was wrong. Maybe…Kai has once again managed to walk right over me.

There's no point in replying. What can I say to something like that? If he doesn't want to…get along again, I can't make him.

But that doesn't make sense. Why is he here now then? Is he just here out of guilt? If so, I don't need him here in self-pity. That's not the Kai I remember from years ago.

Why does Kai always have the ability to utterly confuse me in my every thoughts and judgements of him?

I bet he finds it 'fun', whatever his criterion of 'fun' is.

'I don't understand why I did it.' He says suddenly.

I glance back at him. He's looking down at the grass in front of his crossed legs now.

'Huh?' I ask, feeling completely clueless. He blinks, glances at me, and then looks at the water again.

'It shouldn't have happened.' He says quietly.

'…What?' I ask. 'What are you talking about?'

Silence. And then:

'Everything.'

'…' I frown at him. Is he…wait. Is he saying that he's made a mistake? Is he _admitting_ that he's done something wrong? The great Kai Hiwatari…is saying that out loud? Well, someone get a baseball bat and knock me over the head…I must be dreaming.

I manage to remain composed. I know how hard it must be for him to say things like this.

'It wasn't worth the price-tag.' Kai's voice trails off and a few minutes of silence pass again.

I decide to break it. He's being so serious, which I guess is normal for him, but this is a different kind of serious, and I'm not sure I like it. In an attempt to lighten the mood, I say:

'Come on, Kai. You're so rich you don't even have to look at price-tags. You can afford everything.'

Something passes over Kai's face, and I realise I've said the wrong thing. For one awful moment I think he's going to get up and leave, but he doesn't. The look vanishes, and his eyes lower.

'Not everything.' He replies, and it seems to me to be through his teeth. Have I offended him? I shouldn't try to joke with him…he's not used to it, and neither am I. I don't know what the hell the matter with me is.

Excuse any instances of blasphemous use of the expression 'hell'.

'I'm sorry about Dranzer.' I say at last.

His eyes close briefly. 'Hn'. He says, and it sounds bitter and resentful.

I suppose I'm not half as sorry as he is. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose your bit-beast. It must be really awful. When I had found out that Wolborg had survived the match against Garland, I had been so happy. But to lose your bit-beast and know that you are the cause of it…

What kind of guilt must Kai be feeling now…?

His head is bowed now, and I frown. Doesn't he realise…that he lost Dranzer for a good cause? He put right all the wrongs he had set in motion…he had paid for it already. Why was he beating himself up over it even more?

'Kai.' I say. 'If you hadn't done it, nothing would have changed. You must know that.'

He doesn't move or respond. It's not exactly like me to offer words of comfort or support. I'm not exactly sure what to say. But the fact that I somehow know Kai has kept this hidden from his other team-mates and is now showing it to me makes me feel obligated to say something.

'It isn't just Dranzer.' He says quietly.

Oh. Now hold on. I think now I really _do_ understand.

'You can stop right there.' In instruct, taking on the tone of voice I used so often to him during the world championships. 'Because if you think I'm holding some kind of grudge, you're dead wrong. Excuse the awful pun too.'

He does look up then, right at me.

'Tala…' He begins. 'I…'

I hold up a hand, signalling for him to stop. 'You don't have to say anything Kai. Like I said, I understand now. Everything. Everyone makes mistakes. It's…only human, or that's what they all say anyway. Look at me. I worked for Boris Balkov once upon a time. If you think what you did was stupid, well, it's not half as insane as what might have been had I somehow defeated Tyson in Russia two years back.'

He blinks at me, his look intent. 'Bryan and Spencer…' He begins, but again, I interrupt him.

'Understand too. Some good has come out of this, Kai. You wouldn't be here and neither would I, if it hadn't happened. And you can bet your best Rolex watch on that, so stop with the guilt act, because frankly, it doesn't suit your bad-boy image. Trust me on that one.' I say curtly.

Now there's another surprise…Kai looks stunned by my words. I give him a look.

'…What?' I question. 'It's true…' I glance down at his left wrist. 'Unless…you don't have a Rolex watch…'

He looks at me incredulously. Then he looks away, and for a while, doesn't say anything. I hope I haven't offended him again...it's just talking to Kai feels much easier now after everything that's happened.

Then I notice the corners of his lips are turning upwards. Is he smiling? I look away, feeling the corners of my own lips tugging.

'You're right.' He says at last.

'Of course, I always am.'

Kai snorts. 'Whatever.'

I glance at him. 'Are you suggesting otherwise?'

'…Of course not.' Kai replies, and rolls his eyes.

I shake my head, and add seriously: 'She'll come back Kai. My Arabian mythology isn't all that great, but I know Phoenixes don't die. And I can see no reason why she wouldn't return to you.'

Kai looks at me and for the first time in ages, I'm able to read his expression. It seems my words are the right ones, because his shoulders seem more relaxed and he looks more at ease. I roll my eyes at him.

'That is, if you exclude the fact you have serious commitment issues; you think you're the complete and utter best thing that ever graced this planet, and have the ability to drive everyone and everything utterly insane…then I can't think of anything.'

'…Everyone…like…you?' Kai smirks.

'I said everyone. Did I say I was included?' I shoot back.

'No…but everyone is…'

'Me excluded.'

'I see…' The smirk still plays on Kai's lips and I snort.

'Takes more to drive me insane than some stupid team-ditching Kai…'

'Right.' The voice is full of amusement that is not restrained.

'Believe what you like.' I say.

'I will.'

'…Shut up Kai.'

'…I'm not saying anything…'

'You just said I'm not saying anything so that's saying something.'

'You're not saying anything?'

'No…you're not saying anything…you said.'

'So why tell me to shut up?'

'…' I frown at him. He raises an eyebrow. I roll my eyes at him again. 'Whatever.'

In response, he digs his right hand into his jeans pocket. He takes something out, and it's wrapped in blue velvet.

He holds it out to me. I look at it, and then at him. If I was surprised before, I'm completely gob-smacked now…well…not that you'd be able to tell.

'What is this Kai?'

'Something that'd be happier with you.'

I take it from him, and slowly unwrap it. What I see is such a shock; my mouth does fall open then.

It's a brand new Wolborg beyblade. Completely reconstructed, upgraded, and improved in everyway over the last one I had. Though my bit-chip had survived, my beyblade had been damaged beyond repair. I blink, unable to stop myself from gawking at it. I run my thumb over the glossy, shiny surface, and then reach into my left pocket, and take out the Wolborg bit-chip. I clip it into place and it flashes once, looking completely at home.

Kai had done this…for me? I look at him, stunned.

'You…did this?'

'Tyson selected the engine gear. Ray selected the running core. Max chose the specialised defence ring…and I chose the attack ring. Kenny ran tests and constructed it, keeping in mind you favour endurance as a strategy.' Kai replies.

They all did this…for me…? But why? I'm not used to receiving gifts and this feels very awkward, especially since it comes directly from Kai.

'Uh…Kai…this is…it's a lot…you really…all of you…not that I don't appreciate it but it's really…'

I break off, realising that I probably sound like a complete and utter babbling idiot.

'…Thank you.' I say simply.

Kai gives me a nod.

Really, I'm so pleased with this new blade I just want to launch it straight away. But I guess I'll have to wait until I can get myself a new launcher back at home.

I carefully wrap the beyblade in the soft material, making a mental note that I'll have to thank the others later. I have just over a day to do it in.

Then a thought occurs to me, and I look back at Kai, who is looking at the water again. I blurt out what's on my mind.

'Kai. Why don't you come with us?'

Kai looks at me. 'What?'

'To Russia.' I explain.

He frowns, as if the thought has never occurred to him before. '…I can't.' He says at last.

'Why not?' I frown.

'My home is here Tala.' He replies. 'Maybe…one day…in the future…I will be able to think of Russia as home. But for now…' His voice trails off, and I understand. He's used to Japan, the way I am used to Russia. Still, it would be good to see him sometime before next year's championships.

'I understand.' I nod. 'But that doesn't give you an excuse not to show up in the next year at least once. You know where to find us now.'

Kai blinks, and looks at me again. A small smile forms on his lips as he slyly says:

'In the Abbey. Where else…?'

I raise an eyebrow at him, and slowly smile back, determined to get the last word.

'Hilarious, Kai. Congratulations. After seventeen years, you've finally cracked your first joke.'

He narrows his eyes at me, and I laugh. I'll never say it out loud, but I sure am going to miss having Kai Hiwatari around.

**Author's Note:**

_Well, there you have it! Reflections is done and finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews you've given me up to this point, your encouragement is great and inspires me to write more. I'll be finishing off Infiltration too, and then I'll be working on a full fic, at last. Please leave your thoughts on this, and can I thank you all again for reading this story._


End file.
